


my flows not great, okay?

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Menstruation, Trans Awsten Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: trans!awsten headcanon for made in america by kulina.awstens not great at keeping track of things.
Kudos: 16





	my flows not great, okay?

**Author's Note:**

> aly gave me permission to post this, if yall want any other warnings please lmk !!!

shit. mr. w's really gonna kick him out now. he forgot he was starting soon and now he's not prepared. tears form in his eyes. he can see the red out of the corner of his eye and its making everything worse. tuna is scratching at the door and he can hear mr. w telling her to stop. 

"awsten? are you alright? you have been in the bathroom for some time now," the soft voice is tempting him and he's on the verge of breaking down. 

awsten pulls up his pants and unlocks the bathroom door. as soon as he sees mr w, he breaks down. "i'm sorry!" he cried. "i didn't mean to stain the sheets and i wanted to tell you but i didn't because you would've kicked me out, i'm sorry!" 

mr w wraps his arms around awsten, feeling the tears soaking his shirt. it's only when geoff looks down he can see the small patch of red on the back of awstens light blue pajamas. "awsten, you're bleeding! are you alright?" 

this statement makes awsten cry harder. "i'm fine," he's hiccuping and getting himself into an awful state. "i just need… things. can we go to carsons?" his face matches the stain on his pants and there's tear tracks down his cheeks.

mr w nods and lets awsten head to his room to recompose himself. there, he changes his pajamas to black jeans and stuffs his boxers with tissue, praying it'll hold up. he wipes his face and deems himself decent looking before tying a zip up hoodie around his waist. 

he catches a glimpse of where the bed is unmade and sheets ruined.

he meets mr w in the car and the drive to the grocery store is silent. "would you like me to call your mother?" mr w offers and awsten shakes his head. mom will tell him. 

they pull up to the small store and head to an aisle geoffs familiar with, but never set foot in as he never had the need to. awsten timidly takes two bright green packages and a dark blue package from the shelf eye-level with him and wipes his nose.

oh. mr w realizes what awsten means by staining the bed sheets. they walk in silence to the check out and as awsten pulls out his wallet, mr w is already handing cody the money. tears are welling in the youngers eyes, trying not to spill in public.

awsten takes his things and they begin the short journey to the car. when they get inside awsten rests his head on the dashboard in front of him and sobs. mr w can see his back heaving every few seconds and can hear his coughs from not catching his breath fast enough.

"i'm sorry I didn't tell you, mr w. i didn't wanna make you mad," he sputters out between cries and mr w puts his hand on his back and he relaxes into the touch immediately. 

"i'm not mad, awsten. you can't help it. there is nothing wrong with who you are," mr w's voice is softer than usual and there's something about it that helps awsten stop crying. "if you need anything else, please let me know. you don't have to pay for something you need."

his cramps are starting up and he just wants to go to bed. he lets mr w know that he's tired and sore and he understands. 

once they're inside awsten takes a hot shower and puts on a pair of pajamas that aren't soiled. he noticed the sheets have been changed and he's so grateful he doesn't live with his parents anymore. 

"thank you, dad," awsten sounds like he's about to break down if he says anything more.

mr w's eyes meet his and he pulls him in for a hug. there's tears in his eyes, too. "do you want anything?" he asks softly and awsten shakes his head. mr w knows about his fear of medication and won't push it. 

"i could get you a hot water bottle," he offers and awsten nods at that. tuna purrs softly against awstens leg as mr w goes to retrieve the water bottle from the cupboard and he sits down, petting her gently as she comes to lay in his lap.

awstens still sniffling when mr w comes in and hands him the bottle that he presses to his abdomen after thanking him. tuna licks his hand and mr w sits beside him, then pulls him into a side hug.

"please don't hesitate to tell me anything. i would never throw you out of our house and i will always go out to carsons and get you any sanitary items if they are required, please tell me." awsten smiles and thanks mr w again for today. 

"you didn't have to do that," he murmurs. "i could've gone to get them myself or even paid for them myself."

mr w shakes his head before awsten even finishes what he was saying. "nonsense. you are family, awsten." 

awsten pulls him in for a hug and takes his hot water bottle and tuna upstairs to bed. tuna curls up into the crevice he creates with being hunched over. he falls asleep with mr w in the doorway, watching.


End file.
